Proud of You
by theausllyrucasgirl
Summary: Ava is leaving for college, and sometimes, when you have a family like this one, it's more than hard to say goodbye. Cute family one shot. Minor Auslly.


**So I was thinking** **about this idea and I died of sibling cuteness. If you read my last A &A one shot from awhile ago you'll remember baby Angel. I loved her so much I decided to keep her for this story (a bit more grown up). Enjoy! :D **

It was a tearful day there at the airport. The paparazzi didn't make it any easier.

Ava was leaving for college. It seemed impossible; especially to the now forty-something Austin & Ally. How was it possible that their little girl was now leaving? It didn't even seem right.

Austin, Ally, Alex and Angel accompanied Ava to the check in. It was quite a long line, meaning they had some time; a good fifteen minutes.

"Okay little girl, here's your luggage." Austin exclaimed as he put down his daughters' things.

"Thanks daddy."

"No prob."

Ally smiled a little. Alex and Angel frowned.

They could all see they were nearing the front of the line.

Only Ava was allowed to go past it.

"I.. " Ally began. "I think it's time to start saying our goodbyes now."

Ava sighed. "Y-You're right."

"I'll start." Ally continued. "I love you Ava. But it seems so little time ago, you were a month old baby, and your father and I didn't know what to do or how to control you."

Ava chuckled.

"Now you're leaving home. The time just passed so fast. I just want you to know though, as upset as I am that you're leaving, I'm also incredibly proud of you. You're going to Harvard!"

"Well," Ava replied, "I decided to follow my mommy's footsteps."

Both women grinned.

They hugged.

At that, Austin bit his lip. His eyes turned red. He tried not to cry.

He joined Ally and Ava.

"You can't be going Ava. You can't be. Your were our first born child. I don't care if you're some smarty pants that goes to Harvard. There's some really good local schools close to home! Stay with us! It's not too late to back out!"

Ava looked up at him.

"I'll miss you too, daddy."

At that, they let go the group hug, and the father and daughter hugged hardly, just the two of them.

They let go, and Austin kissed her on the cheek.

He wiped his tear.

"Now go out there, and change this world." The man said.

Ava smiled. "I'll do my best."

It was quiet for a moment.

Angel tugged on Ava's shirt. Being Austin and Ally's youngest, the little girl was almost nine.

Ava turned to her.

"I love you Ava." The little girl said. "I can't believe you're going."

"Yeah." Ava chuckled. "Neither can dad."

The two girls turned to see their father wiping a tear from his eye while Ally pat him on the back.

They turned back to each other.

"Like mommy said," Angel finished off," I'm proud of you."

Ava grinned, kneeled down, and put a hand on Angel's shoulder.

"You know Angel, I'm proud of _you._ I've seen you grow up since the day you were born. You're a terrific little girl. Even with all of this game stuff, never change, okay?"

Angel nodded. She had recently started acting on a TV show, which was exciting for a girl her age, but still offered lots of changes to life as a regular girl.

The sisters hugged. This time, Ally wiped a tear.

"Next in line!" A woman called from in front a counter.

"That's you." Austin told his daughter. "Here, I'll help you carry your luggage to send away."

Once again, the family accompanied Ava forward.

Alex remained quiet. His eyes became red, but he didn't cry. He wouldn't cry.

Ally noticed him.

"Alex." She said, "Is there something you'd like to say to your sister? She's about to leave."

Austin continued to place the luggage in their spots to be sent off.

Alex sighed.

"Ava..."

Ava smiled. "Yeah?"

"Ever since I was born, you were there. The coolest big sister ever, who would lead us on awesome adventures and ideas. We'd play games together. We figured out Angel's name together. We'd play with our dollies together. Normally, I'd be embarrassed to do that with somebody. With you, I wasn't embarrassed to do anything, and I'd always have fun doing whatever it was."

Ava breathed in.

Alex continued.

"Even when you decided to remain a regular girl, and I wanted to go ahead with my music career, you were still there, supporting me. Even replying to haters online. You... you can't leave, Ave. You just can't."

That was true. Being part of the Moon family offered the Moon kids lots of opportunities involving creative careers. Alex got a record deal under an important label at 14, and now as a seventeen year old, has become quite popular, and started homeschooling since last year. Angel did have that recurring role in a TV show, but she kept going to regular school. And so did Ava. For right now, she wanted to be a regular kid. But that didn't mean she'd support her siblings' careers any less.

"I have to go Alex. I do. This was my dream, ever since I was a little kid. Just promise me you'll meet up with me next year, alright?"

Ava chuckled, but now even she couldn't hide the tears in her eyes.

Alex nodded. "We'll see, but I don't think I'd ever get into Harvard."

"You can still try."

And again, another pair in the Moon family hugged.

This was it for Ava. But she couldn't leave her parents. Or Angel. Or Alex. Was she really going to university? Was Harvard really worth leaving her family and her home?

"Miss?"

A flight attendant tapped Ava on the shoulder. She let go of Alex.

"Your bags are all checked. You can go on now."

"Oh, okay, thanks."

Here was the part in which her family got left behind. Ava knew if she stared at them one more second, she would run away from her dream of going to Harvard since she was a little girl. The school her mom and grandma went to. They were brave enough. Would she be?

Ava turned to look at her mom, and remembered her words.

 _I'm incredibly proud of you._

She wanted her mom to be proud. She wanted her family to be proud.

Ava smiled, then turned around and walked off with her backpack.

Harvard was her dream. Just like Alex's singing, and Angel's acting. They'd be proud of her.

 **Hope you liked it! And also, a few reviews would be cool ;)**

 **-YY**


End file.
